


A Smell Of A Wake Up Call

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Five Senses [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Oneshot, coffee and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing amongst few others that can wake up Neal Caffrey and amuse Peter. It's the smell of heaven hidden in a cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smell Of A Wake Up Call

It was the supernaturally vivid smell of heavenly delicious Italian roast that woke him up first. Not the alarm. In fact, it'd ditched any effort of waking him up. 

But it still took a moment to realise why the coffee smelt so heavenly strong and what was the occasion that needed his person to be awake. 

"Mornin' sunshine." too familiar voice pulled his dazed thoughts back to reality as the cup of coffee gracefully landed in front of his face. 

And then it dawned on him... The case. Late hours. Endless stack of files to be sorted through. Couple glasses of wine for him and beer for Peter. 

Neal's head shot up from its position on the kitchen table.  
Few blinks later Neal realised he'd fallen asleep while reading a file and now a paper was stuck to his cheek. With an embarrassedly pink cheeks he brushed it off and rubbed his face. 

The strong aroma attacked again and he finally spotted Peter lounging on the terrace with an annoying smirk on his face while sipping at his coffee. 

"Morning to you too." Neal mumbled taking a long sip. Now that made more sense. 

He inhaled more of the mouth-watering aroma and smiled at the sun peeking in through the windows. 

He needed to buy a certain buquet of those incredibly nice smelling flowers. Of course Peter shouldn't hear about that. That'd be just too much. 

But today Neal really wanted to smell some nice things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!


End file.
